cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensional
The Dimensional era (commonly abbreviated as CN Dimensional) is Cartoon Network's twelfth and current branding in the US and recently in Turkey, Italy, Latin America, Mexico, RSEE and Brazil that debuted on May 30, 2016 and was made by Bent Design Lab, it was previously known as Check It 4.5 officially and was named in final into Dimensional on June 14, 2016, giving a new identity into the channel along with several improvements. It was seen after a two-part promo with Teen Titans Go! and The Powerpuff Girls. This era began to use 3D graphics since CHECK it 1.0, but with reduced styling of the indents. Bumpers of this era are characters made with real objects and clay that is animated in their studios and few bumpers from Check It 4.0 and 3.0. This era uses more solid colors than gradients as opposed to Check It 4.0. More bumpers from Check It 4.0/3.0 has been shown frequently since early June. Transitions have been changed/added and were named "Zoom" and "Shift", both of them are 4-second bumpers as well. The next bumpers have a male speaker saying the show but this time, it would say if its a new episode, more episodes, new show or a special. The Good Morning and the Good Night bumpers is a nod to YEEEAUHHHH! (Check It 2.0) and also had a male speaker. The sign-on bumper was a speaker saying, "Good morning. Welcome to your favorite place, for your favorite shows. Cartoon Network." The sign-off bumper is now the speaker saying, "Ok. Good night, everyone. Thanks for watching your favorite shows. Come back tomorrow for more of your favorites." The end credits was added with more gradients and wacky gradients. The Dimensional era was previously known as Check It 4.5, a new set of CHECK it. However it was later confirmed at June 14, 2016 that it will be known as the Dimensional era, a new identity to the channel running concurrently with CHECK it (4.0) until July. The United States feed has fully rebranded to Dimensional, the sucessor of CHECK it 4.0. However, some international feeds still use the CHECK it 3.0 and 4.0 among with this era. As of November 28, 2016, Italy has started to showcase Dimensional idents but not as a full rebrand. CHECK it 1.0 and 4.0 remains The Turkish feed has rebranded at night connecting December 31st, 2016 to January 1st, 2017. Latin America and Brazil feeds was rebranded on January 1, 2017, but was first shown early in a promo for new episodes of Jorel's Brother, around December of 2016, prior to rebrand. The Mexican feed has introduced Dimensional on January 27, 2017. The Romania and Hungary feed has introduced Dimensional on Feburary 10, 2017. The Philippines feed used some elements of this era on the Superstars Laugh Out League: CN What's Up footage on February 4, 2017. Trivia *This is the second time the era that has an eyeball in its idents, the first one was CHECK it 1.0. *If possible, other Cartoon Network feeds that do not have this era will rebrand to this soon or at a correct time. Newly rebranded feeds such as Italy, CEE, and the EMEA will need more time. *Despite for being it a separate era, it is still CHECK it-based since the text have the same font and elements from some versions of the said era were carried to this era. Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras